


And This Is Hazy

by syrenhug



Series: Call Me Maybe [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You texted him,” Her voice deepened in an awful imitation of his own. “How do I know you’re not a mass-murderer preying on young men?”</p><p>“Smooth.” Frank coughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Is Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So as far as I know this has 4 parts but it could get longer. Who knows?

The party worked itself out.

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and he ended up bunched together in the corner watching Annabeth guide Percy into some form of dancing. It hurt him. But all he wanted was for his friends to be happy. His feelings didn’t matter.

“I’m thirsty,” Nico said over the horrible, horrible music playing. He never should have put Frank in charge of it. Reyna seemed to agree, if her tortured expression was anything to go by.

“Oh, we know.” Piper nodded at him, eyes bright, and for some reason everyone snickered. He hated them.

When the party ended and they’d decided to leave the clean up for the next day, he curled into bed with Hazel beside him (mostly everyone had wanted to crash) and he wondered how he’d never realized how alone he was in his loft. Cold sheets. Quit humming.

No one. Nothing. Anyone. Anything.

Nico fell asleep to the level breathing of the loft.

* * *

“Give it back.”

Piper caught the phone swiftly when Jason threw it to her. “Who’s Leo? Is he your boyfriend?”

“None of your business. Give me my phone back.”

“You texted him,” Her voice deepened in an awful imitation of his own. “ _How do I know you’re not a mass-murderer preying on young men?_ ”

“Smooth.” Frank coughed. They were all packed into his room, digging into his stuff. He was still red from the last fifteen minutes teasing when Hazel happened upon his lube.

There was a beep. Then, “He’s calling you.”

 He stilled. “Don’t you dare.”

“Hello?”

“ _Piper_.” She just held up a finger. He could hear Jason laughing uncontrollably from behind him.

“This is Nico’s best friend. Yeah, listen; what are your intentions?”

He stared at them, flushed. Murder. He wanted to murder. The reply was muffled, but Piper grinned. She covered the speaker with her hand. “He said he wants to woo you with rose petals and champagne and cheesy R&B music.”

“Ask him how he feels about scented lubrication.” Hazel said from the other side of the bathroom door.

 And that was it. He pounced, wrestling the phone from her. Somehow she ended up on the bed landing on top of Frank, shrieking. He smirked when he dug his hands into her sides and she laughed.

“Truce.” She called, slapping the bed and he rolled off quickly. He ignored the hushed conversation of Annabeth and Percy as he bypassed the living room into the kitchen.

 He put the phone between his ear and his shoulder with a breathless, “Hello?”

Leo sounded very, very amused. “I thought we’d start slow, but scented lubrication is just fine with me.”

He hated his friends.

* * *

It was a week and a half later when Nico went back to Starbucks. They’d exchanged texts and random phone calls almost everyday and he had to say that he really liked Leo.

A lot.

“Valdez reporting for duty.” Leo answered immediately (though he probably shouldn’t have seeing that he was working), smile apparent in his voice. He opened the door, quickly hurrying to the farthest space from the counter where the other was ringing something up. A guy dusting off a table looked at him oddly, but he ignored him.

“Look up.”

He coughed when his friend’s head jerked upwards, eyeing the opposite side. “Not the left. Right.”

“The only way you’d know what my right would be-“

Bright eyes caught him, surprised. He ducked his head. Had he done the wrong thing, coming there? He didn’t think Leo would mind, especially since the guy had pestering him to come visit anyway.

Nico’s fears dissipated when sneakers squeaked, sliding against the floor in a quick move to get to him. He made a low noise when he was given a peck on the cheek, faintly chapped lips dusting over his skin in a shadow of warmth. Fuck. One more even remotely cute thing and he was going to tug the guy to his apartment and -

“You came to see me.” Leo looked ridiculously pleased. Fingertips celebrating on his green apron.

“Well, you wanted me to and I wanted to so; why not?”

“Yeah. Why not?” It was low, but he heard it. “ Look, I- would you like to go out?”

He exhaled deeply, flushing when the guy from before caught his gaze and smirked. “I’d like that. Um, just, well, call me or whatever.”

Leo must’ve found his floundering as awkward as he did because he laughed. But it wasn’t mocking. Just understanding. “Good.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other, reveling in the ridiculousness of it. Then someone called, “Yeah, not that this isn’t cute and all, but, Valdez, get your butt back to work.”

The other snapped his fingers, dancing backwards. “Yeah. Right. Work. I should probably-”

“You do that.” He encouraged because he found it embarrassing to note that the entire place had been watching them for awhile.

“But, not before this-“ And Leo gave him another kiss. This time on the forehead. Nico couldn’t help closing his eyes, leaning into the scent of mint tea and cookies. “You take care, okay?”

“Definitely.”

 


End file.
